Obelisk Rinha
Tumblr_ngc5q6YWn11r6q7tio1_500.png Background Information Being born into the Rin clan. Obelisk was fully aware of his gift, Being born within a small family within a hidden community. His father was the respected Clan leader of the village as his mother was an gifted medical ninja. His mother and father was something you would call a power couple, known for the strength on the battlefield. So when Obelisk was born from birth he was seen to be an prodigy, with greatness ahead of him Obelisk did what he could to be the best in whatever he chose to be in. With this mentally it pushed Obelisk to great length. Everything had seemed to be going well for Obelisk until one day he heard tons of different voices none of the voices sounded like his mother or father but as he walked through the door he found hundreds of bounty hunters inside his home. Just seeing this boy brought huge smiles on their faces his family nowhere to be found and he was pretty sure everyone in his town was either dead or in hiding due to this vast number of the Ninja's. He did the best option he saw at the moment which was to run, quickly trying his best to run, but as he came outside he saw his mother and father crucified on a tree dead blood dripping from their mouths only to fill the small puddle of blood. He wanted to take them down it brought great shame to him, his father someone who he saw as this great and powerful man was being displayed as a weak and helpless man he couldn't think of of how many hours they had been up there. He found himself within the hidden of the leaves the village that took him as days and hours passed Obelisk listened days in and outs to see the capture of his parents murder but nothing. The case had went cold, the event had shattered the happy spirited boy into the cold hearted Genin he is today. He couldn't let go of his parents not one to give them up to be buried 10 feet below so after the wait Obelisk had robed his own parents graves sealing them both into a scroll to which he holds this very day with the goal to bring them back into the world of the living one more day. Personality & Behavior Obelisk seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the strongest of them all. He rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. He can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually, has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. Appearance Largehjklhjg8u56789.gif Obelsk has a rectangular face with a defined, slightly pointed chin and a sturdy jaw line. His two toned eyes were small and spaced evenly apart, sitting below trim eyebrows that seemed to curve as a natural extension of his broad, rounded nose. He kept his mouth closed in a thin, straight line, and his hair—naturally dark black har. The jacket he wore over his broad shoulders had neatly polished buttons, and the scarf around his neck was tied so that the ruffles perfectly filled the space left open by his coat. Another outfit he could be seen wearing is a black high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants. Abilities (This is used to describe your character's ability in categories such as Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Intelligence, Speed, Summons, Special Skills or Traits etc etc. You can use this to add information that isn't reflected on the databook, on to elaborate upon it.) Databook Library Spars/battles Who's The Real O? (Ousatsu vs Obelisk Shinra, Mushiki and Obelisk. Fitness Buddies. Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)